The Black Ninja
by sammiedathan
Summary: The world isn't black and white. Even good people can do bad things, and bad people can do good things. And in this world full of hazy definitions, one can not blame another for turning the other cheek when someone dear to you finally crosses a line.
1. ANOTHER NIGHT

**I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP TO THE CARTOON KIM POSSIBLE AND ITS CHARACTERS. THE LEGAL OWNERSHIP BELONGS TO DISNEY AND ITS AFFILIATION.**

 **A/N: Hey everyone, long time. So this plot bunny just came to me and I really had to write it down. I don't know how many chapters this would be but I'm hoping it wouldn't be too long for my own sake.**

The atmosphere was cold and eerie. Pitch black surrounding that little alley he was walking on. His heartbeat was erratic, and there was some crawling sensation that kept running up and down his spine. He was not one to be easily frightened but he was sure there was something or someone dangerous lurking in the darkness.

He paused for a second and dared to look back. He had affirmed that indeed there was no one following him. But the sensation was not departing his consciousness. There was just something off in this alley tonight.

For all the warning signs that were blaring inside his head, he refused to panic. If he was right, then that would alert whoever it was that was following him. So he continued on his way, sipping the smoke of his cigarette. He was not afraid, besides he was almost out of the alley, his alley.

"Going somewhere?" a strange person called. He stared at the man who was nonchalantly leaning by the end of the alley. His face was covered and so was every part of his body. He kind of look like a ninja except he was wearing leather.

'What a dumbass' he thought to himself. He laughed at loud. If this was what that eerie sensation he was getting from then he must have been so f*cking wasted. He ignored the man and continued on his way. But instead of passing by safely, he was suddenly on the ground. His face plummeted unto the ground.

"What the f*ck?" a shuriken landed inches away from his face. His breathing hitched, eyes were on saucers, and he was frozen.

"I'm gonna have fun killing you tonight."

OoOoOo

The black ninja was grinning as he stared at the blood that was flowing from the neck of his 4th kill. Underneath his leather mask, he was grinning like a madman. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. There was nothing more exhilarating than releasing his true self with every stab, every cut, and every last breathe he was responsible for. He opened his eyes and squat near the lying dying man. He let his ears get closer to the 4th kill, listening intently for that last breath. And when it was expressed, it was as if it was also his last. The black ninja felt at peace, happy and alive.

His tranquillity was short lived when a ringing echoed in that small alley. He recognized the tone. It was his signal to ditch. And with the movement of a ninja, he got far away from the scene of the crime.

Finding a suitable place at the top of an abandon building he had previously scouted, he removed his gloves first, then his mask and proceeded to changing into his regular clothes. As he was busy changing a phone came to life. He smiled and pressed the answer button.

"Hey KP what's up?"


	2. DOWNHILL MISTAKE

I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP TO THE CARTOON KIM POSSIBLE AND ITS CHARACTERS. THE LEGAL OWNERSHIP BELONGS TO DISNEY AND ITS AFFILIATION.

OoOoOo

Ron made a huge mistake, a huge mistake that could cost him his reputation and his so-called freedom. He had been distracted. He should have known better not to give in to his primal urges when his mind was divided. Now he was bombarded with more problem compare to the solutions he was coming up. Criminals get caught when they let their urges get the hold of them and now Ron was afraid he had done the same thing.

He had a good run too. After all he was able to kill more than 10 people without leaving a trace. Heck, he even made sure that he had different signature each time so the unsuspecting police would not be able to link those killings together. He had killed in a forest once, an apartment, a bathroom stall, an alley. He had stabbed them, cut some major vein, strangulation but among his various techniques, his favorite was cutting limbs. The sweet symphony of his victim shouting in pain accompanied with the gushing of blood. It was messy sure but bathing in someone else's blood added into the exhilaration.

He had been able to hide this new side of him. He was a good actor. Kim especially was not suspecting anything. He pretended to be the aloof and all smiles with a knack for Bueno Nacho boyfriend that she knew he was. If only he didn't let his hands venture into her neck as he was pouncing at her in a lustful pace. If only he didn't placed pressure into his hands as he wrapped his hands on her neck while still jumping her. If only he was able to keep himself in check as he fuck her senseless, he wouldn't be spiraling down into this.

His lust heightened as he saw her struggle to remove his hands around his neck. With every pounce into her, his carnal desire was being fulfilled and brought about to another level he didn't known he could reach. And as he reached his max pouring his seminal discharge into her awaiting womb, his hands tightened even more. Her nails scratching his hands, her feet were kicking him. Her color was starting to blue and that was when he finally let go. It was exciting yes, but he did not meant to kill her. He might have changed but he still genuinely love her with all of him may it be good or bad.

Protecting her neck from him and being a safe distance away from him while still lying in the same bed as he was, she asked what that was all about. He stared at her and his mind was racing, trying to formulate of reasonable excuse to say. He said he just wanted to try because he have read and heard somewhere that BDSM was fun. BDSM his ass, he was just making stuff up so she would stop looking at him with that frightened eyes. He loved her. He was not supposed to hurt her.

By some miracle she bought his pathetic excuse with little reprimanding from her. He felt trash as she forgave him and placed her trust to him. He loved her. He was supposed to be honest with her but he knew there was no way he could be completely honest with her now. He had killed more than 10 people now. She was Kim Possible and he was supposed to be her sidekick, her partner in justice. He was her Ron Stoppable, the guy who always loved her.

As days passed by, he was haunted by the feeling of betraying Kim. He was not haunted by killing those people behind her back. He was haunted by the fact that he was able to hurt her in a physical way. She was able to let it go easily but he knew it would come back to bite him. That slip could very well be his death. It was a peck of his inner desire and that was to kill, just not Kim.

Ron's frustrations piled up as he kept reliving the betrayal he had done to Kim. It was driving him to the edge of insanity. He needed to calm himself. He needed to find some outlet to his emotional turmoil. He needed to kill.

So that decision lead him into this stupid fucked up situation that he was currently in. He failed to scout beforehand. He was not able to gather enough intel on the possible outcome that might have happened. Because he was in a hurry, he acted upon his urges. He acted upon his emotional indefiniteness instead of driving with his brain competency. He had the blunder of channeling his power. It wouldn't have been a problem, if his supposed victim had not fought back and just accepted his death. He would have remained to be some black ninja psychopath. They would only have his sketch but his blue aura that stupid second. He was a dead man.

If they found out, everyone who knows him would not believe it. They would most likely defend him because of their blind faith towards him especially Kim. But on the other hand, the detectives would tail him. They would dig into his personal life and they would find out. They would be able to dig the brutal killings that somehow always happened in each country he was at. They would be able to link it all together. Kim would be heartbroken as well as everyone who had faith in him. She would most likely help in arresting him, as well as Yori and Sensei. He was a dead man.


End file.
